I Uh You, Too
by iheartgod175
Summary: <html><head></head>Silence reigned in the room for exactly ten seconds, as Larry was fidgeting and Petunia tried to stem the tide of emotions that threatened to bring her down. She couldn't believe it. Larry was in love with someone, and it wasn't her. Larry/Petunia, and another one-shot that's based on the "Imagine Your OTP" prompt.</html>


Hey everyone! Iheartgod175 here, with another Veggie Tales fic to share! :)

Okay, so after I wrote _Forgiven in the Rain,_ I went back and wrote up another one-shot for your enjoyment, this time with Larry/Petunia as the stars. I got the title from a trope on TVTropes, as I am a troper on there and I have my works under my page. This one will be somewhat short, but it's got a really cute ending, you know?

Oh, and I took some liberties with the prompt. But don't mind it, too much!

First and foremost, I must thank my lord and savior Jesus Christ, who has given me the ability to write stories like this. You deserve to be praised, Lord! And I ask you to bless the works of my hands so that I may bless others as well. I thank you for this in Jesus' name, Amen!

**Story Title: **I Uh You Too

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: K**

**Summary: **Silence reigned in the room for about ten seconds, as Larry was fidgeting and Petunia was trying to stem the tidal wave of emotions threatening to crash down on her. She couldn't believe it. Larry was in love with someone...and it wasn't her. Larry/Petunia (finally!). Another one-shot based on the "Imagine Your OTP" prompt.

**Disclaimer: **As I said on the other one-shot, it's probably a good thing I'm not in control of Veggie Tales, because I'm sure there would be darker material in the series as a whole, like in Tea For Two or Whispers in the Wind. Speaking of Tea for Two, I need to get back to that...

**Prompt: **_Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B they like someone, which instantly makes Person B sad, but wants Person A to be happy. Person B encourages Person A to confess and Person A does so to Person B._

* * *

><p><strong>I Uh You Too<strong>

"Hey, Petunia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The cucumber's voice lifted up Petunia's spirits. She wasn't having a very good day, and with the trouble ofshooting their latest film, it only added on to her grumpiness. But hearing Larry's voice always lifted her up. He really did have a certain charm to him, no matter what Archie tried to say otherwise.

She put down her magazine and turned towards him, feeling her lips quirk upwards into a smile. "Sure thing, Larry. I wasn't really doing much anyway," she said.

Larry looked slightly nervous, his face tinted a slight pink that somehow managed to show through his skin. Petunia's smile was replaced by a small frown. "Is something the matter, Larry?"

"Uh, no, not really," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "There was something that I wanted to say."

"What is it?" she asked, feeling her stomach churn slightly.

Larry took a deep breath, then released it and said, "I've fallen in love with someone."

Silence reigned in the room for exactly ten seconds, as Larry was fidgeting and Petunia tried to stem the tide of emotions that threatened to bring her down. She couldn't believe it. Larry was in love with someone, and it wasn't her.

When she'd first started working with Larry, she thought that he was a very silly, but also very cute, cucumber who arguably deserved his spot as Big Idea's top actor. Over the course of several years, they'd played as each other's love interests, and they often playfully complained that the producers thought they would be adorable as a couple, which was why they were always together in the movies. It was through this that they'd forged a friendship. And as their friendship developed, so did her feelings towards Larry. She'd kept them to herself, however. After all he was a big name star, and there were a lot of girls who were throwing themselves at him.

He normally shrugged them off, saying that he was content to wait for the right girl to show up. But now...

"The thing is, I've never really had feelings like this for a girl before," Larry continued, seeming to talk a little easier. "But I just don't know what to say. I'm afraid that she'll reject me if I tell her. What should I do?"

Petunia swallowed, doing her best to keep herself from breaking into tears. It was probably for the best that she let Larry go. After all, there was obviously someone_ else_ who would make him happy-

"Petunia?" Larry's voice had taken on a hint of concern. "Are you okay?"

Petunia nodded rapidly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said, seeming to try and convince herself more so than him. After another second, she replied, "I think you should tell her directly. She'd be happy to have a guy like you for a boyfriend."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." Petunia couldn't help but mentally picture how happy she'd be with Larry as well.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Any girl who rejects you would have to be out of her mind," she replied. "So…who is the lucky person?"

Larry, seeming much more confident than before, strode over to her until he was about a few inches away from her. Petunia's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Petunia, the lucky person who I'm in love with is you," he said. "Every day, I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I look forward to every movie we're in together, because I love working with you. And, well…I don't want to keep dancing around the subject, Petunia! What I'm trying to say is, uh…that I, uh…"

Petunia didn't really know what compelled her to do what she did next. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on to Larry's, cutting him off in his attempt to answer. Immediately, she felt him pull her towards him to deepen the kiss, a soft moan escaping from his throat. They remained that way for a while, until the need for air forced them to break it.

She chuckled when she saw Larry's starstruck expression and answered with, "I uh you, too, Larry."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Yes I know this wasn't as long as the BobMadame Blue one. But sometimes, short and sweet is the way to go. I didn't want to add a whole bunch of drama to it though, like I did with Bob/Madame Blue. For some reason, I can see Larry/Petunia not really having a lot of problems in their relationship, while Bob/Madame Blue would have some things to fix in their relationship (such as Bob being 'married to the job' and Madame's shopaholic tendencies, not to mention that the two of them have quite the temper if either are provoked).

If I do another one-shot with an OTP, I'll probably do either Mr. Lunt/Ellen or Archie/Lovey. Which one should I do? You decide in your reviews! Let me know what you think!

God bless, iheartgod175


End file.
